Shut up & hush
by Awshley
Summary: Viñeta. No hace falta que se toquen uno al otro para poder sentirlo. Con solo verlo a los ojos puedes sentir sus manos recorriendo tu rostro, tus brazos, tus manos, tus muslos. Aria/Ezra.


**Disclaimer:**Blah, blah, blah. Los personajes no son míos, son de Sara Shepard & su novela «Pretty Little Liars», igual que la frase :')**  
Summary: **Viñeta. No hace falta que se toquen uno al otro para poder sentirlo. Con solo verlo a los ojos puedes sentir sus manos recorriendo tu rostro, tus brazos, tus manos, tus muslos. Aria/Ezra.**  
**

**»Shut up & hush«**

_But remember,  
if you kiss, I tell_

Porque sabes que está mal. Él es tu maestro de literatura, tu hermoso y malditamente sexy maestro de literatura. Pero sabes que no sólo es tu maestro, sus labios te lo dicen a gritos. Y no son solamente sus besos, también son las miradas, las atenciones. Cuando menos te das cuenta tú estás escribiendo en tu libreta pero él te mira con ojos de adoración, sientes su mirada martillando en tu rostro, volteas y él simplemente te lanza una sonrisa que te hace olvidarte del mundo entero y querer solamente permanecer siempre a su lado, entre sus brazos y entre sus labios.  
Ezra no es como todos los demás chicos que has conocido. El es… ¿maduro? Si, maduro. Sabe lo que quiere en la vida y no se anda con rodeos. Sabe que te quiere a ti, sabe que todo esto está mal, pero aún así se siente bien, como si fuera lo correcto. No tiene caso resistirse ante algo que ya está hecho, ante algo de lo cual es doloroso alejarse y terminarlo. Porque más tardan en alejarse el uno del otro que en estar una vez más juntos, no sólo físicamente sino también mental y emocionalmente.  
Lo escuchas hablar a lo lejos mientras tú te encuentras perdida en tus recuerdos, en sus labios, en sus manos, su calor, su respiración contra tu cuello y el contacto de su mano en tu muslo.

-Aria, ¿sigues con nosotros?- Lo escuchas decir. Dijo tu nombre y te es difícil regresar al salón de clases. Sacudes un poco la cabeza, volteas a tu alrededor y tus demás compañeros tienen la mirada fija en ti. Te sonrojas un poco y diriges la mirada al frente: ahí esta él mirándote con ojos impacientes y los brazos cruzados a través de su pecho.  
Buscas desesperadamente palabras en tu mente para dar una respuesta pero solo consigues mirar su boca y remojarte los labios automáticamente. El suelta una pequeña risita entre dientes y abre la boca para hablar:  
-Quédate con nosotros, Aria- tú sólo logras asentir rápidamente con la cabeza.  
Ezra rodea su escritorio y continúa la clase. Era algo sobre ese libro que no recuerdas su nombre pero sí recuerdas que tienes que hacer un ensayo, lo mas seguro es que venga el nombre a tu mente una vez fuera de clase, cuando no tengas a Ezra como distractor.  
Sientes un pequeño golpe en el codo, volteas a tu izquierda y ahí tienes a Hanna mirándote sospechosamente.  
-¿Qué pasa, Aria? ¿En que piensas?- pregunta curiosa.  
-En… nada. Solo recordaba algo- contestas un poco nerviosa.  
-Debió haber sido algo tremendamente bueno. La forma en que mirabas lujuriosamente al Sr. Fitz- agrega de manera burlesca- y cuando remojaste tus labios. Creo que todo el salón se imagino que te abalanzarías sobre el- susurró.  
La miras con ojos de sorpresa- ¿De que hablas? Yo no…- llevas una de tus manos a tu boca y pasas el dedo índice por ella. Efectivamente, te habías remojado los labios recordando sus besos.  
Hanna se ríe entre dientes y agrega:  
-No te preocupes, Aria. Todas hemos pasado alguna vez por eso: el amor imposible, la fantasía de toda estudiante. Rara vez se cumple y cuando sucede, dicen que es excitante- dirigió una mirada a Ezra que ahora las veía fijamente a las dos pero no hizo ningún comentario.  
Sabes que Hanna tiene la razón, tú sabes lo que se siente llevar a cabo esa fantasía de toda estudiante. Quisieras poder gritarle al mundo lo que sientes cuando Ezra te toca, cuando te besa y cuando pronuncia tu nombre. Por eso solo _callas y lo disfrutas_, porque nada se siente mejor que el saber que estás haciendo algo prohibido.

La clase termina y todos se paran de sus pupitres. Tu te quedas sentada esperando que el salón se desocupe. La ultima en salir es Hanna y antes de cruzar la puerta te voltea a ver pícaramente y te guiña un ojo. ¿Sabrá ella lo que está sucediendo? No tienes idea y no te importa, sabes que no le diría a nadie.  
Hanna sale del salón y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Te paras de tu pupitre, tomas tus cuadernos y tu bolso y caminas al escritorio de tu maestro de literatura. El esta sentado detrás del escritorio con sus manos sobre éste, te mira fijamente, baja su mirada hacia tus muslos que se asoman traviesamente por debajo de tu vestido con estampado de flores en la parte de abajo, se remoja los labios y muerde su labio inferior. Tú te sonrojas e imitas su movimiento. Te posicionas al lado del escritorio y el te mira a los ojos.  
-Te veo mañana, Aria. A la misma hora, en el mismo lugar.  
Tus ojos se tornan confundidos y el nota tu confusión.  
-Si, en el salón de clases a las 10:00 a.m. A esa hora es la clase…- te lanza una risa traviesa que envía una corriente eléctrica por toda tu espalda.  
Escondes tu mirada debajo de tus pestanas y puedes mirar a través de ellas tus mejillas sonrojadas. Apoyas tu mano derecha en su escritorio, justo al lado de su mano derecha.  
-Hasta mañana- dices tocando ligeramente sus dedos con la punta de los tuyos. Ezra trata de alejarse de su contacto pero es imposible, los dos lo sienten, son como imanes que se atraen sin quererlo, así que mejor acerca su mano a la tuya aún más y logran entrelazar sus dedos. El da un ligero apretón para después dejarlos ir.

_Y no importa cuantas veces el te diga que conozcas a mas gente, a más muchachos de tu edad, no hace falta seguir buscando cuando ya has encontrado al hombre perfecto. Es muy tarde para poder interesarte en otros candidatos, lo tienes a el y sólo a el, no necesitas de nadie más, porque pertenecen el uno con el otro y no importa que el sea el maestro y tu la alumna, eso lo hace aun mas emocionante._

Retiras tu mano y te das la vuelta. De reojo te percatas que él te sigue con la mirada. En tu espalda sientes su mirada martillando detrás de ti y sonríes automáticamente porque él te contempla.

Porque sí, lo veras a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar. Pero no solamente en el salón de clases, sino también en tu mente, dentro de tus recuerdos, recuerdos que vienen a ti con solo verlo, con solo escucharlo hablar y dirigirte una mirada.  
No hace falta que se toquen uno al otro para poder sentirlo. Con solo verlo a los ojos puedes sentir sus manos recorriendo tu rostro, tus brazos, tus manos, tus muslos. Pero sobretodo, puedes sentir sus labios moviéndose contra los tuyos, pero no dices nada, no pides nada, solo callas y esperas un próximo encuentro en el mismo salón de clases y con los mismos compañeros.

**Fin.**

Bien, permítanme decir que AMO esta serie *0*  
Es lo mejor  
¿Review? Yes, please.  
Love,  
**Awshley.**


End file.
